


Promises

by reapertownusa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapertownusa/pseuds/reapertownusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shapeshifter gets the jump on the boys during a hunt in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for E/O Drabble Challenge. Word of the Week: Soft

The beast's canines tore into Sam's leg. Dean fired a round of silver into its hide. Luckily it wasn't a werewolf, only a shapeshifter with a sense of humor.

Dean mostly stopped the bleeding. Still, they weren't hiking out of the darkness tonight. He carried Sam as far as he could, but the mounded dried leaves were as soft of a bed as he could find. Gently Dean eased Sam down. Despite the care, Sam's breath hitched.

"You'll be fine," Dean promised.

He shrugged off his jacket and laid it over Sam when his brother shivered. Tomorrow would be better.


End file.
